SuckerPunch
by BornNephilium
Summary: Framed for Max's murder and sent to a insane asylum. Alec is pulled into a dangerous world of sex,drugs,&rock & roll when the asylum turns into a brothel. The line between fantasy and reality blur in his journey to escape. They have one month. Malec other
1. Knock Out

_**I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T.**_

**I have a serious problem concerning internet. My internet explorer doesn't work anymore, it won't load for my life saying that I don't have an internet connection when I clearly do. Mozilla firefox does the same exact thing. Safari was working for a while but then I downloaded the new version of ITUNES and it's saying that it won't connect to any type of server anymore so now I have no way of getting onto the internet which means I can't update as often as I COULD. SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP. **

_**This depressed me so much that I couldn't finish up the smex scene between Mag&Alec for S&M. **_

_**I own nothing.**_

**(-)**

*Night time* *Before humans had the forensic abilities to solve clever murders.*

His first reaction was shock, like the flash of yellow lightning it struck a high note through his being leaving him momentarily stunned. The swan white porcelain vase he had been carrying fell from his arms. The vase fell open like an uneven flower. It spit and cracked under the weight of gravity and the sound was loud and unmistakable against the glossy floor.

"Isabelle!" Alec thought aloud.

He turned his back on the mess and ran through their family library's large doors and into the hall. He took a sharp turn and heard his bare feet screech against the polished floor. He could hear his name being called repeatedly.

"Alec!" Hodge rounded the corner and caught Alec by the shoulders stopping his running momentum. "Alec, come quick!"

"What's going on Hodge? What's wrong? Is it Isabelle!" Alec barked out the questions without bothering to wait for proper answers.

He kept running to where he thought he heard his sister scream. Alec went to round another corner but Hodge grabbed him and spun him around pointing him the other way. "It's your father," he said.

Alec looked back at his tutor and the Lightwood's long time family friend and saw the tears that were making their way down Hodges face. He sprinted down the corridor and reached his fathers room.

He shoved through the paramedics, "Move!" Just seeing them in their uniform crowded at the entrance of his mothers room made his head go light.

What he saw made him speechless. His throat went raw and dry and every breath he too scratched his windpipe further forcing him to breathe out of his nose. His entire body stiffened, the muscles lining his shoulder blades and spine constricted to the point where it hurt. But he felt like jelly at the same time, like at any moment his legs would give out and he would fall over and shatter, brought down by the weight of gravity just like the vase.

The frantic movement of the paramedics around him racing to save Robert felt like a dream. It didn't feel real, this couldn't be happening. Time itself slowed down, everything blurred and his vision clouded completely with tears. Alec blinked and they fell fat and wet down his pale cheeks.

He was having an out of body experience. He couldn't feel himself move across the room or the tears on his face. He only heard the groaning of the floorboards under his feet.

"Shh…" he cooed and fell to the floor beside Max, his twelve year old brother.

Max sat wide eyed next to their mother unable to look away. His glasses were off and his hair was in a ruffle. He was crying and making choked sounds like he couldn't catch his breath.

Alec wrapped his brother in his arms and held him close. They both couldn't breathe. It just hurt too much. Alec felt the sobs that wracked Max's small form.

He felt like he was being suffocated. He felt like he was drowning, or sinking in quicksand.

Robert was dead. His white night shirt was ripped open and on his chest were marks from the defibrillator; an unsuccessful attempt to save his life. There was blood. It was the color of crimson with the vibrancy like the skin of an apple and it was splattered everywhere.

The blood on Roberts white shirt looked horrific and made Alec's stomach churn and twist. His father was murdered, a deep red slash cut across his neck in a mock smile. Roberts blue eyes, now dull were still open.

2 minutes. That was all that had passed since he had first crashed into the room and grabbed Max and in those 2 singular minutes the Paramedics managed a stretcher in and began to cover his father with a sheet.

He didn't have the voice to protest and he didn't have the strength to fight. Isabelle, his beautiful younger sister fell to her knees in front of him wearing a similar expression. She was trying not to cry and hold herself together. Her coal colored eyes reminded Alec so much of his mother, a woman who walked out of their lives a long time ago. (Not Maryse, she has a different role)

Alec held his arms out and embraced her too. He could tell she was just as exhausted as he was by the way she seemed to crumble into him.

He looked up and met the eyes of his uncle, Valentine who was standing in the corner withdrawn from the rest. His eyes weren't crying and his expression wasn't sad. He looked at Alec with the same stoic face he always did with his piercing and lifeless gaze. Shouldn't he be in tears? His brother was just murdered after all.

Alec's eyes went to Valentines hands. In them was something white. Valentine followed Alec's gaze and was quick to hide away whatever he possessed.

"Sir, you're bleeding."

The eldest Lightwood looked up again at the paramedic who was addressing his uncle.

"Oh, thank you. I have very irritable and dry skin so I must've scratched it too hard by accident." Valentine pressed two fingers to the mark. When he lifted them away blood followed.

Valentine looked sharply at Alec who narrowed his blue eyes in return looking at him accusingly. _'You don't have dry skin you bastard!' _

"Are you Valentine Morgenstern by any chance?" The paramedic asked.

Alec looked away in absolute disgust and buried his face in Max's hair. Of course Valentine would be recognized since he was known worldwide for his high class science experiments and discoveries. He hated his uncle, who had it all but still mooched off of them daily because Robert was his brother and Robert didn't have a mean bone in his body.

Now Robert was dead and the only one who isn't affected by it looks to be Valentine.

That night Alec, Isabelle, and Max all slept together in their father's bed. Tomorrow a social worker would come and open Roberts will.

Max and Isabelle fell asleep, puffy eyed and stuffy nosed to each other's soft sighs. Alec stayed up throughout the night. He couldn't quell his storming mind. His body jumped with every creak and groan of the old house. The light in the hallway cast a silver shadow of moonlight under the door.  
>Sometime during the night Alec heard the squeek of someone applying pressure on the floor and the following groan when the pressure lifted. A shadow passed, interrupting the endless moon shadow under the door. Alec's breath hitched in the back of his throat, he held his breath and pressed himself further into the mattress.<p>

The door knob turned open and the door silently swooped open. Alec shut his eyes enough to make it looked like he was sleeping.

Valentine poked his head in and looked at the three forms on the bed. To anyone else this may have seemed like a harmless, even thoughtful gesture but Alec knew better. The look on Valentines face and the raw intensity of his eyes said it all. The grey irises screamed for blood.

Alec gasped in air; Valentine had left and clicked the door shut creeping back down the hall.

Being the eldest and of age he had the option of inheriting the guardianship of both his siblings. Naturally, Alec would accept complete guardianship to Isabelle and Max.

The next morning flew by slower than any before it. Everyone moved like zombies, the sky was painted a grey. And the sun fought to shine through the dense clouds.

Alec shook the hair from his eyes and looked away from the window. The Lightwood trio was currently seated in the foyer by the fireplace. Alec gulped, "Can you repeat the question?" he asked the social worker who looked at him with a tinge of annoyance.

She was small and had pretty brunette hair. "Mr. Lightwood, Your father's will reads that in a case of such a casualty, being he prematurely dies, that he leaves you the option of what to do with your siblings and the estate."

Alec looked at Isabelle and Max and then back at the woman, "Izzy and Max stay with me."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Okay now there are several other aspects of your father's will that I would like to go over."

Alec sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. Valentine was sitting at the table across the room reading a green bound book.

"Regarding the Lightwood manor each of you will inherit a section. Maxwell you get the South; Alexander obtains the North and Isabelle you have the West. There is a restriction though. You each gain it once you are of age. Alexander since you're already 18 you have control over what you decide to do with the North section," She looked back to the will and proceeded to read it, "Until they are all of age I leave complete control to my eldest."… "So, Alexander, what would you like to do? There is the option of leaving the sections dormant until both your siblings are old enough."

"Yeah, can we do that?" Alec's voice wavered.

The social worker nodded, "In the case that they should refuse to acknowledge the formalities and regulations of the shared owning of the estate or should they refuse the estate all together I leave it in the hands of my elder half brother, Valentine Morgenstern-"

"-which won't be happening." Alec cut in, looking over her shoulder to the figure at the round table.

Valentine scowled into his book and tightened his grip on the spine.

"I have worked my entire life as a scientist for the military," she read, "I have created the militaries top weapons and file my creations under the company name of Lightwood industries. I leave my company to my half brother Valentine Morgenstern."

Alec looked appalled, "What!" he shouted.

Max and Isabelle looked at their brother with slightly shocked faces. They too thought the company would be left with Alec and not Valentine. Isabelle knew her brother hated Valentine which made her develop a dislike towards him also.

Valentine smirked and put down his book. His big and tall form slithered across the floor and sat in one of the chairs by the social worker. "I have a right to sit here you know," he said, "After all, I am included in my brothers will."

The social worker continued, "But," she said cutting Valentine's reign of –in-your-face- off. "But, it is to be shared with my eldest, Alexander. I leave all my companies decisions and most of all its trust funds in Alexander's very capable and responsible hands. He is to choose which projects the company endorses and where the funds from our sponsors go too. He has my complete trust."

The corners of Alec's mouth turned up. Robert didn't trust Valentine after all, at least not completely. "What does Valentine do then?"

The brunette looked up and seemed to blush, "Well, it seems that Mr. Lightwood only included Valentine because it was regulation that no one under the age of twenty five could control such a major company without some assistance."

'_Fuck yeah._' Alec thought.

"What about his money?" Valentine asked, looking comfortable in his seat with his legs crossed.

"Well, his will states that every cent is evenly distributed to Maxwell, Isabelle, and Alexander."

Max pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "How much?"

"2.6 Billion," she said looking a little winded.

"Holy shit." Isabelle's jaw dropped along with both her siblings.

"T-two point six… billion?" Alec repeated, leaning forward to make sure he heard correctly.

"That was when he wrote this will. Robert was smart and kept several bank accounts around the world, and at the time the finial total was 2.6 billion. Now though we have calculated that as a whole your inheritance will include 3.2 billion."

Alec looked at his siblings with the semblance of a smile on his lips. He looked at Valentine and his smile immediately fell.

Valentine killed Robert. After hearing the amount they had inherited he looked at the three with such hatred and greed. Valentine didn't seem to register Alec looking at him, he was looking at Max.

Alec inhaled sharply, it was a deranged sight to see Valentine with his mouth in a twisted frown stare down his innocent little brother.

"Do you know how much Manga I could get with all that!" Max exclaimed happily.

Alec watched Valentine scoff at Max and stand up. Valentine was much taller than Alec which meant he towered over Max. When Valentine's envious eyes landed on Isabelle Alec felt a surge of protection.

Without looking his way, Valentine angrily stormed out of the foyer leaving Alec with the feeling of acid in his stomach.

**(-)**

**More to come,**

**I didn't edit this chapter… so If you find any spelling error or something please tell me xD**


	2. RIP

**I have the next chapter of S&M + Becoming Beastly up and half way done. Expect them both during this week. I came home today with the mind set of updating S&M but I'm not in the mood to write porn. **

**And It's taking me a while to write up the contents of Alec's juicy journal/diary for Beastly.**

**Anyway, R&R 3 3**

**Yes, I have seen the movie version of Sucker Punch, I haven't read it yet so I'm just going off the movie with some tweaks. Is the movie much different from the comic? And, does anyone know where I can read the comic online?**

**(-) Hello – Evanescence && Face on – Wolf's rain are the songs for this chapter**

"_Has no one told you he's not breathing?_

_Hello," –Evanescence_

This past week has been nothing but a blur of pain for all three Lightwood siblings. Without Robert around everything seemed so dull. His death sucked the color and the life out of everything. Like a leech, it left the whole mansion high and dry. The walls echoed with the sound of their father's laughter. Everything seemed to take on a coat of ashy gray or a cold washed out blue.

Sometimes Alec thought he heard Robert's laughter. All of a sudden he didn't know what to do. His whole life Robert had always made the decisions and been the responsible parent. Now it was Alec's turn.

He had trouble organizing the funeral. Despite everything he had to keep a strong façade for Isabelle and for Max. If he was the strong one then they didn't have to be. He didn't want the ordeal to change his siblings in any negative way. He wanted them to grow up just as he did with a normal childhood.

Organizing the company was ten times harder than the funeral. There were some people who respected him and gave him his space to think but then there were others who looked down on him for being so young and inexperienced.

Alec lay awake to the sound of the pouring rain. Back when he was little before Isabelle or Max was born he used to go out and splash in the rain with his mother. She would carry him to the back yard and watch him as he played in puddles and rolled around in the mud.

The rain clouds coated the sky leaving no room for the moon's shine to break through.

Max whom slept with his door open could be heard sniffling from across the hall where Alec laid. He couldn't tell if Max was crying because of the thunder storm outside or because of their father.

The bed creaked from under his weight. Alec threw on a shirt and scurried across the hall and into Max's room.

Isabelle was at a school event and would be back sometime during the night. Alec didn't bother waiting up for her.

"Max?" he whispered.

"I don't like thunder." Max's muffled voice told Alec that he had his head buried beneath the covers.

Max's bed was shaped like a rocket, the blankets were blue. Weeks before Robert died they had made plans to switch it out for a real bed now that Max was getting older.

Alec walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, "I know you don't. Do you want to come and sleep in my bed?"

Max sniffed, "No."

"Then what, you can't lay here and cry all night."

"I don't know," Max whined, "I miss dad. He usually sings to me."

Alec sighed, "I can't sing."

"I know," Max poked his head out from under the covers. "Didn't you record him singing one time? Can't you play that?"

"Uh, if I can find it..."

He walked back over across the hall and flicked on the light of his room. He dug through his drawer and pulled out a blank CD. He popped it from the case and plugged it into an old cassette CD player.

"Here," he handed Max the player with a pair of Ipod headphones, "Now go to bed."

"Thanks Alec,"

Alec gripped the door knob, "Yep, do you want the door open or closed?"

"Open," Max yawned.

Alec walked through the halls avoiding his room at all costs. He suddenly felt the urgency to move around. Maybe he would wait up for Isabelle. He was walking past his father's room when he heard a faint scraping sound.

Roberts door was closed but the sound was defiantly coming from inside. It was a low and hollow pang. Alec thought of all the possibilities of what the sound might be. Maybe he should just ignore it. It was the middle of the night after all. Then he thought about their house cat, Church. Church had probably gotten himself caught on something or he was using one of his father's things as a scratching post.

"Church," Alec called and opened the door. "Church?" he called again.

The scraping sound stopped.

Alec turned on the lights and nearly jumped out of his own skin. Valentine was sitting on the floor with a knife and in front of him was Robert's personal safe.

Alec recognized the safe with its gray coat and its huge combination lock. Valentine looked at Alec like a deer caught in headlights and the knife glinted against the light from above.

"What are you doing?" Alec questioned, "I thought you we're the cat."

Valentine got to his feet, never breaking eye contact with Alec. "Well, Alexander as you can see I am clearly not the cat."

Alec's eyes went immediately to the scrape on Valentine's neck. The red color seemed more animalistic beneath the color of Valentines white night shirt against his pale ashy skin.

"Valentine, that's my dad's safe. It's not yours. What are you doing?" Alec approached with caution and authority. He had to show that he wasn't afraid.

"Nothing," was Valentine's lame response.

Alec gestured to the knife, "Doesn't look like nothing."

Valentine's grip on the hilt of the blade seemed to tighten. His expression suddenly became unreadable. His shoulders pressed forward making him a huge wall of intimidation.

"Why are you so nosey?" Valentine's composure relaxed.

Alec couldn't help but take a few steps back, "I'm not. That safe technically belongs to me now and I want to know why you're so desperate to get in it."

"Curiosity killed the cat Alexander." Valentine sneered.

"I never said I was curious."

"You implied it though," he circled Alec like a hunter, "Since it's yours, surely you must know the combination."

"I do," Alec pushed forward and weaved around Valentine.

He picked up the large safe with two hands and lifted it onto his father's beau. "I'm going to bed. Don't touch my things please; I'm not sure when I'll actually open the safe." Alec walked back toward the door. "But when I do," Church scampered in the room. "I'll let you know what's in it."

Valentine looked indifferent, "Why don't I walk you back to your room?"

"Uh, no thanks," Alec started back down the hall.

"I'm going that way anyway," Valentine fell in line behind him.

Alec tried to keep his cool composure even though his head was screaming at him to run. He focused on his breathing and keeping his pace even. Rushing away would give off the false impression that Alec was afraid of him.

His stomach filled with raw anticipation. The feeling before a fight before you actually engage is what every soldier hates the most.

The storm was now beating harder though moonlight made its way down from the heavens and cast a shadow in the large pane windows.

Alec saw something in the shadows that danced across the floor. It was Valentine behind him. His instincts told him to turn around. He spun around just in time to see the metal cleaver sweep close enough to slice across the bridge of his nose.

He stumbled in shock. Valentine moved fast and sank the knife through the top of Alec's shoulder. It cut through like butter, sinking into the flesh. The knife only got about three inches in before Alec twisted away. The silver knife now stained a pure and disgusting red.

His heart was in his throat and he began to run like a deer through the halls of the mansion. Alec felt like he was in a dream, like his father's death, this couldn't be real. It all seemed to –straight out of a movie- for him to wrap his head around.

He practically tripped down the staircase and sprinted to the front door, "Fuck!" he cursed.

The doors wouldn't open. He rammed his body into them twice to no avail.

Alec heard the cracks of thunder and then the sound of Valentine closing in on him. He couldn't hear what the man was saying but screamed in response. Alec spun around just as Valentine was in spitting distance and took the flower vase from the table stand next to the door. He raised it above his head and brought it down hard when he felt Valentine grab his arm.

The vase crashed across Valentine's features and he screamed.

Alec didn't wait to see the wounds that were scathed deep where the glass had cut and bolted from the door. He ran as fast as he could. His throat burned like the fire of hell was crawling down it and his eyes felt heavy.

Valentine yelled down the hall. Though Alec couldn't see him, he could hear his long legged stride.

He screamed loudly feeling the wind rush from his lungs. Valentine caught his wrist and pushed him forcefully sideways. Alec's lower back slammed into the edge of a table making his eyes water. Valentine kicked Alec hard in the stomach sending him flying to the ground.

"Let go! Get off!" Alec did all he could to keep himself from hyperventilating.

Valentine pinned him to the cold surface of the corridor, "Hush, you don't want to wake Max now do you?"

Alec continued with his relentless struggling. He threw his body around and started to yell. Valentine placed a hand over his mouth and with each second, the more he struggled, the tighter Valentine's grip on his jaw became.

"Want to tell me the combination to that safe?"

Alec saw the knife shiny and sharp and his struggle to get away mixed with his adrenaline driven instincts. Doing the only thing he could think of, Alec sunk his teeth into his uncle's hand. The taste of bitter copper with a little bit of zing exploded in his mouth. It flooded over his taste buds and pooled in the back of his throat until he had no choice but to let it slide down.

He bit down hard. Valentine's blood was like venom and made Alec feel sick to his stomach.

Valentine yelped in pain. He ripped his hand back away from Alec's jaw and brought it back down in a fist making Alec see stars.

Alec used the opportunity to free his arms and knock the knife from Valentine's grip. It flew across the floor and hit the wall not far away.

Valentine dove for the knife and Alec dove to his feet using all the strength he had to shove the fully grown man off of him.

He stumbled to his feet and ran. His bare feet echoed against the walls and his breathing came out irregular so he tried to calm himself in order to run better but hearing Valentine crash through the hall behind him didn't help.

He didn't know where he was going. If he could get outside and into the woods then Valentine wouldn't have a chance. But Max and Isabelle, he knew that she would be home soon and the thought scared him.

He was approaching the mouth of the stairs. He willed his body to move and turn up into them. Praying he didn't trip, Alec bounded up the stairs to the piercing boom of thunder.

Dread subconsciously filled his every being when he realized that he was running down the hallway that led to their rooms. He was running towards where Max was. Alec grabbed something off the wall and turned to gun it at Valentine.

He reached his door and flung himself inside. "No!" he yelled.

Valentine caught the slamming door and fought against it. Alec did all he could to push himself against the door in opposition to Valentine's weight. He moved back to shoulder the door and inch by inch it started to close.

Alec heard Valentine growl like an animal and jam the hilt of the knife in the closing door. The door was swept open with force that knocked Alec backwards. He stepped through the door looking triumphant.

Alec ran at him and tripped him back out the door Valentine grabbed the door's frame to keep himself from falling. Alec grabbed the door and yanked it shut sight on Valentine's fingers.

Valentine propped his torso through the door and grabbed the collar of Alec's blue shirt. He tore the fabric hearing the rip and pop of the threads.

Alec struck out and dug his blunt nails down the length of Valentine's face adding to the marks from when he had smashed the vase at him. His nails left long marks over his uncles left eye.

Valentine looked appalled, his face contorted in anger.

"Alec?" Max's small voice shattered through every emotion in Alec's body.

Valentine turned to look in Max's room. It was dark beyond the light from the hallway and his small form could be seen bundled up in his rocket shaped bed. When Valentine turned around his face was ugly and twisted.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Alec screamed out Max's name. And did everything he could to fight against Valentine who gruffly shoved him back and closed the door. Valentine locked his door from the outside and turned to cross the hall.

Alec continued to scream. He threw everything he had against the door hoping it would give in. He looked through the key hole and saw Valentine saunter into Max's room.

He flew across his own room and flung open the window. If he could get to Isabelle's room and break in the window then he could save Max.

The wind sliced at his cheeks and the rain came down in slick sheets. He balanced his weight out to the ledge and began shuffling over. There wasn't really anything to grip his hands too but he managed.

He cursed and finally reached Isabelle's window. He brought his hand back and punched the glass. It spidered and splinted under the pressure but didn't break. One more hit this one so much more forceful that then first. Alec gripped the broken glass shards and ripped them away from the windowsill. He climbed in not caring if he cut himself or not. The rain came with him soaking Isabelle's purple carpet and sending her things falling from cabinets and bedside tables.

He threw the door open. It hit the wall with a bang like a gun shot. The acute pain in his shoulder increased in protest.

He barely made it ten steps out the door when his heart stopped. Max was lying in the hallway looking so out of place. His glasses were off and his face was pale. Valentine stood over him holding the knife that was dripping Max's blood.

Alec rushed forward and shoved Valentine hard in the chest.

"Max!" he dropped to his knees and turned his brother over to his back.

Blood was spilling out fast so gracefully. It didn't tumble like water more it glided like oil. Thick and so full of promises, Max's life flooded from his body. Alec held his brother repeating his name over and over. He willed Max to open his eyes and look at him.

Max's eyes fluttered open then close and then his heart slowed to a stop.

Alec felt like vomiting. He took one look at Valentine's face. His eyes were staring off into distance, lost in a dream world but his mouth was stuck in a smile. Alec attacked him; ripping the knife away he drove it through Valentines stomach.

When Alec had Valentine pinned he held the knife to his throat. Valentine's eyes flooded with fear for a moment before returning to the cold asphalt black holes they always were.

Alec could feel like rain water mix with his tears. The blood was beating loud in his ears. The hand that held the knife shook violently. Valentines unwavering gaze was too much to handle.

Alec looked over at his brother, cold and lifeless on the floor. He could hear his own cries and feel the raw ache in his chest. His shaking hand dropped the knife and he ran down the hall, down the stairs, he grabbed the key and shoved it in the lock.

The rain mingled in with his tears as he ran only stopping to vomit on the side of the road. The air was cold as hell and it was pitch black out.

He didn't know how long he had been running before he collapsed in the middle of the woods. It didn't matter as long as he was away from Valentine. He was completely soaked from head to toe alone in the dark.

Alec's body shut down from exhaustion. It would be hours until the search party sent out by Valentine found him. His eyes would be too sore to see anything and they would sedate him and fix up his wounds.

Being heavily tranquilized, he wouldn't hear about his uncle's dirty bribe to have him institutionalized to an insane asylum. He wouldn't hear about his grotesque lie to have Isabelle admitted as well. Valentine would say how Alec was so depressed from the death of his father that he attacked him and Max with a knife and how in the end he tried to save Max but it was too late, Alec had already killed him.

Hours from now when he woke, Alec would find himself at the gates of the infamous, Alicante Asylum for the mentally unstable.


End file.
